La continuación del juego
by AgusCooper
Summary: Sheldon sintió rabia al ver la foto de Amy...


Sheldon entró a su departamento cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Todo estaba oscuro, ella todavía no había llegado de la casa de Wil, se sentó en el sofá y volvió a mirar la fotografía en su teléfono, sus ojos se desviaron hacia su esposa y ese tonto mastodonte de _Magic Mike_.

Se sentía realmente enojado, encendió la televisión tratando de distraerse con alguna serie de BBC. Después de unas horas se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó la llave en la cerradura; rápidamente apagó la televisión y se quedó sentado a oscuras para sorprenderla.

Amy entró distraídamente, dejando caer sus llaves en el cuenco junto a la puerta. Prendió la luz y se sobresaltó al ver a su esposo.

-¡Sheldon, me asustaste! ¿Qué haces sentado a oscuras?- Preguntó quitándose la chaqueta y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Donde estabas?- Dijo con voz áspera ignorando su pregunta.

-Sabes donde estaba Sheldon- Respondió culpable.

-Se ve que tuviste una buena noche, se nota que sí- La miró con el ceño fruncido, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo mostrándole la fotografía.

-Oh, vamos amor. No puedes estar celoso de Joe Manganiello- Dijo acariciando su mano.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Por qué, él es una celebridad y esta casado con Sofía Vergara.

-¿Y eso qué? Eres más sexi que Sofía Vergara...

-Si claro- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-No me gustó la forma en que te posicionaste para la foto, fue incómodo que mis amigos vieran a mi novia así. Además... ¿Fuiste a la casa de Wil a jugar y te tomaste una foto apropósito sabiendo que yo quería ir?- Dijo con rabia.

-Oye no...- Amy se sentó a su lado colgando sus brazos en su cuello abrazándolo.

Sheldon no se movió pero tampoco se quejó, simplemente se cruzó de brazos dejando que lo abrazara. Amy comenzó a besar su mejilla y cuello, él inconscientemente dió un pequeño gemido masculino.

-Estás haciendo muy dificil que me enojé contigo- Susurró.

-Solo eres tú Sheldon...- Ella saboreó la piel del pálido cuello de su esposo. -Él único que deseo- Subió mordisqueando su regordete labio inferior. -Y nadie más, el único que puede hacerme el amor las veces que quiera- Término susurrándole en su oído.

Amy siguió besándolo lentamente hasta que Sheldon se dió vuelta y atrapó sus labios en un gran beso. Tomando el labio inferior de su esposa en su boca, él lo succionó con cuidado y luego acarició delicadamente su lengua con la suya, enredándose; abrazandola con pasión y enredando su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Mmm, vaya- Amy dió un gran suspiro separando sus labios para respirar.

Se recostó en el pecho de Sheldon y le acarició los pectorales con su mano, él le acariciaba la espalda distraídamente.

-Sabes, para ser una científica que no cree en Dios... en los últimos 25 minutos exclamaste su nombre varias veces en vano- Comento Sheldon riéndose.

-Oh, cállate- Ella se contagio de su risa.

-Vamos a ducharnos, estamos pegajosos- Dijo el físico tratando de levantarse, pero Amy lo tomó del brazo.

-Quédate un poco más... no quiero que tú aroma se vaya de mi.

Entonces Sheldon accedió, volviéndose a acostar con Amy recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

-De hecho, si te debo una disculpa...

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sheldon adormilado.

-Yo no quería decirte que fuimos a la casa de Wil, pero él dijo que nosotras merecíamos algo de diversión sin ustedes. Lo siento...

-Disculpa aceptada. ¿Sabes qué? Nosotros podemos jugar nuestra versión de Dungeons and Dragons...- Murmuró sensualmente volviendo a ponerse encima de Amy.

-¿Así... cual?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que jugamos en mi habitación? Lo haremos de nuevo, pero esta vez... te demostraré lo que haré con tu personaje.

Se levantó de un salto y buscó algo en su mesita de noche junto a la cama. Amy sonrió al ver que tenía unos dados rojos.

-¿Quieres ir primero?- Preguntó sonriéndole.

-Si. Cuando te veo, eres tan Sheldon... Y así me encanta- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. -Quiero quitarte las dos camisetas, pero luego recuerdo que te las quité hace tiempo; así que ahora sólo pienso en subirme encima de ti. ¿Tú que haces?

-Yo me recuesto- Revolvió los dados en su mano y los dejo caer en la colchón. -Y dejo todo a tu merced, por qué confío en ti con mi vida...

Ambos se miraron, acercándose y besándose profundamente... Amy se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sheldon, volviendo a unirse con él. Moviéndose frenéticamente mientras envía a su esposo al olvido, lejos de todo.

**AgusCooper: ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
